270 - Kill the Moon
Kill the Moon ist die 270. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief als 7. Folge der 34.Staffel. Handlung Der Doctor nimmt Courtney Woods mit auf die Reise in der TARDIS zum Mond. Dort entdecken sie mit Clara, dass irgendwas nicht mit dem Mond stimmt. Der Mond hat an Gewicht zugelegt und es ist eine Gravitation entstanden, was auch zu Naturkatasrophen auf der Erde führte. Captain Lundvik ist mit ihrer Crew zum Mond geflogen und um das Problem gegebenfalls mit 100 Atombomben zu lösen... :ausführlichere Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Das Psychic Paper wird erwähnt. Dieses mal wird es von Courtney Woods missbraucht, um Alkohol und Zigaretten zu kaufen. *Um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie etwas Besonderes ist, nimmt der Doctor Courtney mit zum Mond der Zukunft. *Der Doctor trägt wieder seinen orangen Raumanzug. *Nachdem Clara in der vorherigen Episode Jane Austen im Unterricht behandelte, von der der Doctor behauptete, sie zu kennen, steht in dieser Episode der Name Charles Dickens an der Tafel, ein Literat, den der Neunte Doctor in The Unquiet Dead traf. *Clara will am Ende der Episode nichts mehr mit dem Doctor zu tun haben. * Die Steuerungs-DVDs aus der Episode Blink werden erwähnt. Courtney soll eine von ihnen verwenden, um die TARDIS zum Doctor zu bringen. Dabei muss sie sich an der Konsole festhalten, um nicht zurückgelassen zu werden. Da sich die Protagonisten aus Blink nicht festhielten, wurden sie zwischen den Engeln zurückgelassen. * In der Episode The Beast Below musste der Elfte Doctor eine ähnliche Entscheidung treffen wie Clara in Kill the Moon. Auch hier musste er des Leben eines möglicherweise letzten Wesens seiner Art (dem Sternenwal) gegenüber dem möglichen Verlust des Lebens der Menschen (hier auf dem Raumschiff UK) abwiegen. Er hätte die falsche Entscheidung getroffen, hätte Amelia Pond ihn nicht aufgehalten, als sie sah, dass der Sternenwal nur versuchte zu helfen. Hinter den Kulissen *Ein Teil der Dreharbeiten fanden auf Lanzarote statt. Das ist das erste Mal seit dem 1984 produzierten Handlungsbogen Planet of Fire, dass Lanzarote als Drehort ausgewählt wurde. *Diese Tatsache wurde vom Produktionsteam auch ausgenutzt um interne Fans der Serie, die aber selbst nichts damit zu tun hatten, wie auch Leaker zu verwirren, indem es die frühen Drehbuchentwürfe mit Return to Sarn betiteln ließ. Zugleich wurden so interne Spekulationen über eine mögliche Rückkehr des Masters geschürt. *Das Konzept der Handlung wurde bereits 2011 von Drehbuchautor Peter Harness ausgedacht und war somit ursprünglich für Matt Smiths Elften Doctor vorgesehen, jedoch hielt er selbst die Idee zurück, da er sie nicht passend für dessen Charakter sah. *Während Harness am Drehbuch saß meinte Moffat zu ihm, dass er ähnlich wie Philip Hinchcliffe (von 1974-77 Produzent der Serie) alle Register ziehen und die erste Hälfte der Episode so gruslig wie möglich machen sollte. Wortwörtlich sagte Moffat: "Hinchcliffe the s**t out of it". en:Kill the Moon (TV story) es:Kill the Moon pt:Kill the Moon Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Zwölfter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Clara Oswald) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2014 Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (2010er Jahre) Kategorie:Stories (2040er Jahre)